The Emerald Shinigami
by JP-Ryder
Summary: Meet Garfield Logan, died in battle, became a hero after death, but when he passed on to the afterlife he ends up on Soul Society. He was chosen for something that'll happen, a great disaster that can be a threat to both worlds as Garfield journeys to be Soul Society's hero. BBxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers, this is JP-Ryder and BartWLewis gives you a new fic. In this fic, Garfield Logan dies and has become a Shinigami, bringing in a harem of Shinigami girls as well as some Arrancar girls by his side.**

 **And yes, I have seen the end of Bleach. It was mediocre as some questions weren't explained. Hopefully we'd get either a spin off series or something. It's too bad that Bleach has to end it like that, hopefully Tite Kubo can come up with a better story than Bleach.**

 **Also to all, here are some changes for the fic:**

 **Ichigo will be genderbent to Ichiko Kurosaki. The reason I have made that decision will be explained in time, whether I make a choice in changing some characters' gender or not. Whoever I ship with Ichiko will be up to decide by me.**

 **Also no, I will not be exploring the last Bleach Arc as it is not my favorite. Instead I'll do what any Bleach series does, make my own Arc.**

 **I do not own Teen Titans as it's owned by Warner Bros. I don't own Bleach as it's own by Viz Media.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 1: Stairway to Soul Society

In a realm of discord and black energy, where life and death resides. The psychedelic world exists between dimensions, and standing there was a pale skinned girl wearing gothic lolita outfit, seen starring at viewing portals of a certain someone that she knew. She knew them all, most with green skin and some with normal skin. She is seen watching the development of these Garfields going through from the hardships to gaining relationships.

"Love watching many versions of your boyfriend from different earths, I see." spoke a cloaked man behind the lady of death.

"Sandy, since when did I invited you?" Death asked him.

"You know full well that I can invite myself into your realm whenever I wanted to." Sandman told her as he looks at the viewing portals "Since that little incident with the Green Lantern Garfield from the Lantern reality, and your visit with the tyrant one from the uncharted reality, you've been under hot water from the boss upstairs as well as the watchers."

"They'll get over it." Dee said as she keeps watching "I'm still doing the reaping job like many other versions of death. Just ask Grim and that other Death dressed as a rock star, while the boss upstairs is having a concert with the greatest icons. I cannot wait until I reap Trump's soul before he'll cause mass chaos like what Reagan did in the eighties. Whoever's bright idea is it to allow celebrities to run politics?"

"Well it's not your job that I'm concerned about." Sandman states as he creates a viewing portal showing another Garfield, this time Beast Boy, in a battle against his evil uncle, Gaultry as the two are seen lashing out with each other covering themselves in each other's blood. "In this dimension, this Garfield aka Beast Boy will die of ten stab wounds after he finishes off his uncle. By the time the Titans come to save him it'll be too late."

"Go on." Death said interested in what her brother is going for.

"In this dimension, this Garfield will be the key to save both worlds in a few years as his soul will go to the land of Shinigami, where he will be trained as a Shinigami to fight alongside with the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichiko Kurosaki to fight a dangerous enemy that's going to be the threat to both worlds of Earth, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo."

Death hummed as she checks in on Soul Society, she has been there before and from what she has gathered the women in that world were very, very hot. Also the fact is that she has never met this Garfield before since in that world is run by Shinigamis, types of Deaths that exists in that dimension and many others and Dee isn't authorized to reap souls there according to the Reaping Rights in the cosmic inter-dimensional laws _'Hmm, maybe if that Garfield can get strong he'll be as cool and desirable for the female Shinigamis.'_

"Ahem." Sandman fake coughs to get her attention "I may not play matchmaker like you, Death. But I want you to pull some connections to get this Garfield to be in the Gotei 13 in order to save his world."

"Alright, I know how important it is, Sandy." Death told him as she pulls out her cellphone "Infinite Garfields from different timelines, you think I'll miss every single one of them without giving them a piece of my heart?"

The day of the funeral for Beast Boy was a sad day. Everyone was dressed in black, mourning for the death of the hero who died fighting against his uncle, who plans to kill Beast Boy and brainwash the Titans into his mindless slaves. Beast Boy has made sure to put a stop to Gaultry's plans as he not only freed the Titans from their mind control, but with the price of his life. No one saw it coming, they thought nothing can bring the green goofball down, but who knew that all it took was many stab wounds and blood lose to lose his life.

Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, the Doom Patrol, Titans, and the Justice League all partake in the funeral. It was quite too soon for him to have died at 16. Everyone had their own rose to place in the casket for the changeling. The funeral service takes place outside of the tower. According to his will, Beast Boy would like a Viking's funeral so they have to honor his wishes.

"Beast Boy," Robin began looking more miserable from the tears he let out "he was always our best guy to get some laughs from. He'd always goof off from training, doing pranks, and occasionally would be doing some stupid stuff once in an occasion." he swallow down his throat as he looks down "But despite all that, he knew when the party must stop and saving the world was top priority. He and I share a similar background when we lost our parents, but Garfield suffered more before he got in to the Doom Patrol. But despite all of his suffering, he would always say that being angsty would result in being tortured. 'What's the point in acting all broody and moody like a teenage vampire' he quoted. When the times going tough on him, he would always go out with a smile on his face, letting us know that he can handle everything that hits him, and he'll always rise back up laughing." he sniffed, feeling more in despair that the best friend he ever had was gone.

"Nice speech, Rob." spoke the invisible soul that no one can see, was Beast Boy who appeared to be transparent with a long chain connected to his chest. He is seen hovering above the ocean watching his own funeral as he spots Speedy, Aqualad, Starfire, Herald, and Wonder Girl holding bows and arrows with flames on the tips. _'Thanks for fulfilling my wishes, guys.'_

Watching Speedy lead, the five to shoot the bow and arrow out to sea as Hotspot sadly burns the casket on the boat as it sets sail to sea. The archer shoots the arrow along with Aqualad, Herald, Starfire, and Wonder Girl as the flaming arrows went up the sky. Garfield has let out tears as it drops from his face _'Well, I wonder what am I going to do next? Do I wait for the angels to come and take me or-'_ suddenly he felt a pressure that's choking him? _'Why am I choking? I-Impossible! I'm just a soul!'_ he thought.

 _ **"Gaaaaarrrfieeelllld."**_ spoke a familiar voice with a mix of something demotic as Garfield turn to see a large, flying black mass monster with a white skeletal mask with sharp teeth. _**"Come and play with your uncle!"**_

"Gaultry!?" he asked recognizing the voice in fear "What happened to you!?"

 _ **"Thanks to our deaths my soul was eaten by this monster and wouldn't you know it I was throwing up some white stuff from my mouth! Now I'm what you'd call a Hollow."**_ Gaultry replied as he looks at Garfield with hungry eyes _**"And you know, I'm craving to eat your soul right here and now!"**_ he charges at Garfield who quickly side stepped away from the monster.

"You've become what you are inside, Gaultry. You're a monster!" Garfield shouts as Gaultry laughs.

 _ **"That may be true, but since I'm the monster, you'll be my victim!"**_ Gaultry said as he was about to eat Garfield as the soul starts to held his arms up in defense _**"Say goodbye, you freak-"**_

 _Slash!_

Gaultry felt something cut him in half as his mask breaks sideways. He let out a gasp as he is sliced and diced _**"What!? W-What happened to me."**_

"All-Things End." spoke a graceful voice as the hollow before her was burst into pieces of dark energy. It was then Gaultry's remains of his soul emerges looking like his human self but with his limbs lost.

 _ **"What's going on!?"**_ Gaultry demands seeing that he has no chain on his chest but a hole. Suddenly the gates of hell were behind him as it opens it sucks him in _**"No...NO! I CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT GETTING THE BRAT! I CAN'T LEAVE!"**_ he shouts as he tries to get away from the gates but chains appeared to bound him and bring him in _**"FFFUUUUUUUUUUU..."**_ was his last cry before the gates of hell closes.

Garfield was confused at what's going on as he noticed the woman before him. She was a beautiful woman to Garfield's eyes, with her large black hair is braided down in front of her body, blue eyes that has a look of a calm beauty over her pale complexion. She has a slender figure with a long black robe, a large white coat and black puffy pants.

"Garfield Logan." she spoke in a graceful tone.

"W-Who are you?" he asked her.

"I am Unohara Retsu, Shinigami Captain of the 4th Division of the Gotei 13. Everything will be explained once I purify your soul." she states holding the butt of her sword up as she walks towards him.

"P-purif-fy my s-soul?" Garfield gulped as the woman was suddenly before him and the helm of her katana was on his forehead.

"Have a nice trip." Retsu whispered as a bright white light over took the once Titan's form and out of that light flew out a white butterfly. "Still the most beautiful event to date." She added as the butterfly flew away.

The next thing Garfield knows is that he is now in the middle of what looks like an old Japanese village, and he saw that his skin was once again a tan white complexion. "Holy smokes! I'm not green again!" He cried out, tears of joy running down his cheeks. He seems to appear to be wearing a blue robe and clog sandals.

"Oi, what are ya cryin' over there?" spoke a woman with spiky black hair, ocean blue eyes and appears to wear some bandage rag all over her hair. Garfield looks at the woman who couldn't help but stare at her exposed cleavage on her short red top, her narrow flat stomach and long leg with a white towel wrapped around her waist as she glares at the boy "And what are you looking at, boy?"

"Uh n-n-nothing, ma'am." Garfield said noticing her prosthetic arm pointing at him. "C-Can you tell me where am I? Is this heaven?"

"Great, you must be a newbie." the woman said starring at him "Listen up, kid. The name's Shiba Kukaku and this place is technically heaven as you call it, we call it Soul Society. Right now you're in the West Rukongai district."

"There are districts in heaven?" Garfield asked with a sweat drop.

"Yes, there are districts in heaven." Kukaku told him as she turns around to walk away from him, but Garfield was following her which she noticed "Why are you following me, kid?"

"Um, I was wondering if you can show me around. You know? I mean, I'm not familiar around this place and-"

"Look kid, here are the rules around here. Once you passed on to here, you're on your own. Either you wander around the streets to become a street rat, or find some other sap to ask around." she continues on her way but Garfield wasn't going to leave her.

"But I got so much questions to answer!" he asked as he walks up to her until he steps on a nail "OUCH!" he shouts _'Wait, did I step on a nail and got hurt? You can get hurt in heaven!?'_ he suddenly falls as he grabs on the white towel around Kukaku's. Next thing what happened, he fell down, with the towel coming off as every other souls saw what happened.

Kukaku stopped as she felt a breeze. Garfield looks up as he paled once he saw her bare butt. _'She was going around commando!?'_ he thought as Kukaku looks down and finds that she's not wearing her towel.

"What...the...fuck?" Kukaku muttered as she sees her lacking a towel. She slowly turns to the boy whose hand has her towel, a pissed off look with veins popping out appeared on her face. Garfield felt like he should run really, really fast. "Did you...!?"

"I'm sorry, it was an accident!?" he apologized to the woman he exposed accidentally.

"Really?" Kukaku gave him the most threatening face that can make Raven proud "Then you wouldn't mind getting beat up?" she asked calmly.

"No chance, lady!" Garfield screamed back, running away as fast as he can.

"PERVERT!" Kukaku exclaimed, giving chase towards the blond.

Rangiku Matsumoto was a tall and extremely beautiful woman, her long orangish hair flowed past her shoulders, and her kimono had a deposit v line, revealing her bountiful and luscious cleavage for the world to see. She was currently walking around, looking for a boy by the name of Garfield Logan. She wasn't sure why this boy was so important, but orders are orders and she would follow through the end. "Where is this, baka?" She asked herself as she blew a strand of hair from her face and shortly closed her eyes.

Now see, that wasn't the best thing to do. Because what she didn't know was that a panicked boy by the name of Garfield was running for his life and he was going to run face first into her huge breasts.

In 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

BAM!

Rangiku fell down back with a "Oof!" Noise she made. Garfield fell on top of her as he felt the two large orbs between his face. He lay there as he groans when he rises back up to see the knocked woman on the ground, as he saw her exposed chest.

"Oh boy." He muttered as he is felt someone grabbing him from behind his blue Japanese old style clothing.

"Finally caught ya!" Kukaku growled as Garfield felt her prosthetic hand gripping on his neck. "Now you will pay..."

"What's going on here?" Asked the white haired boy, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, who noticed his lieutenant was knocked down by a boy look to be his age as he ran down "Who are- dear kami, woman! WHY ARE YOU STREAKING!?" he demands while avoiding Kukaku's view of her bare bottom half.

"This perverted brat right here has the nerve to pull my towel off!" Kukaku states while wrapping her towel around to cover herself after she drops Garfield. "And now I'm going to make him pay."

"Please don't hurt me, I just got here!" Garfield begs, the Captain helps his Lieutenant up as he noticed Garfield's reiatsu.

 _'His reiatsu.'_ he thought, wondering about the boy "Excuse me, what is your name?"

"I'm Garfield Logan, and I'm trying to figure out where am I and," he looks at Rangiku and then Kukaku "I'm sorry that I tripped and fall on you two, it wasn't my intentions!"

"Intensions on what?" Rangiku asked, feeling her head after being knocked out for a while.

"He ran up to you and got some kicks in plowing your boobs, lieutenant." Kukaku states as Rangiku turn to Garfield.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Garfield told her as he bows to the two "I'll do anything you want, anything!"

Rangiku looks at the boy as she smiled "Well, for punishment, why don't we talk it over with sake?" She asked, her smile turn coyed.

"Quit trying to trick him into getting drunk, Matsumoto-san!" Captain Hitsugaya scolds his lieutenant, why did the child prodigy has to be stuck with this woman? "As for you, Logan-san, we're going to take you to the headquarters of the Gotei 13."

"Take me to your headquarters? What for?" He asked as Rangiku place her hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to have a big discussion with you." Rangiku states.

 _'Big discussion? Oh man, what have I gotten myself into._ ' He thought with worry, noticing Kukaku's heated glare at him.

"Oi, brat." Kukaku spoke to him "Next time I see you, you will pay for what happened. As far as I'm concern, you owe me." She said to him as the 10th Division Captain and his Lieutenant brought Garfield as they disappear in a flash. _'The nerve of a boy.'_ She thought with a light blush.

At the assembly room of Gotei 13, where all of the 11 Captains from each squad as the 1st Division Captain Commander Yamamoto stood in center. The door opens showing Captain Hitsugaya bringing Garfield in after the old commander gives permission to enter.

Garfield looks around to see some of the captains, especially the woman he's familiar of. Some looks out of place and bizarre like the one that looks like he's from the Insane Clown Posse, and a large captain wearing an iron mask. The one with the fox like smile looks like he can pass off as a serial killer with that smile. The spiky hair guy makes Garfield want to run away really, really fast.

"Garfield Logan," Yamamoto spoke in his old, grizzly voice "You have been brought here for a reason."

"...Are you God?" Garfield asked as all of the captains looks at him with wide eyes "Because I have so many questions to ask like why did you make heaven into the Feudal Era?"

"To tell you the truth I am not God, but the God you might be referring to is the Soul King up high." He told him "But do not interrupt when I speak, got it boy?" He asked in a strict tone.

"Yes, sir." he replied standing up straight.

"Good." The old commander said as he sips his tea. Yamamoto is not known to be superstition about prophesies, but what he does know is his connections to many dimensional entities. He may not be the all seeing soul king, but the old war veteran has seen things in the past that will make you go insane. If he is told that this boy is going to play a special role in saving both the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society from an unknown evil in a few years to come, then it is up to him to make sure this boy is strong enough to save both worlds. Keeping the boy in the dark of the true reason he's here will be kept until the time is right. Telling him now would only pressure him so he would have to take one step at a time "Now then, you have been brought here for a reason, Garfield. You have shown to have a good amount of reiatsu within you that makes you qualified to attend the Spiritual Arts Academy." he said, reading Garfield's reiatsu, which is like a green aura around him as it is the great amount to be trained to be a Shimigami.

"Okay, I got that. But one question." he said as he rubs the back of his head "What's a Shiny-gumi or whatever you call them?" this has earned sweatdrops from some of the captains.

"Is this baka serious?" asked 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, the spiky haired, eye patch wearing large and scarred man stares at the boy as he tries not to kill him on instinct.

"How amusing this kid is." Captain Gin Ichimaru of the 3rd Division said with his trademark smile. "Doesn't know what a Soul Reaper is."

"If I may explain it to him, Commander-sama." Unohara spoke permission.

"Proceed, Captain Unohara." Yamamoto granted.

"You see, Garfield." Unohara starts "A Shinigami is kind of like what you would call, a death god. We are called Soul Reapers sometimes mostly, as we govern the flow of souls between the World of the Living and Soul Society. We of the Gotei 13 are guardians of the souls going through a transmigration. Our job is to purify the souls for them to pass on to the afterlife and defeat the evil spirits known as Hollows from doing evils in the World of the Living. Is that a clear explanation for you?"

"Yeah, that's a good explanation." Garfield states as he felt at ease.

"Oh don't forget to mention that you can die as a Soul as well." Kenpachi states with a wild grin seeing the boy look paled.

"What? You mean I can die in the afterlife?!" he asked.

"Well you are made out of mostly plasma particles just like all of us." said the 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the pale and black makeup wearing man with a triangular sided top hat. "But even if you die as a Soul, you'll be reincarnated back to the World of the Living."

"Aren't we all waiting for death?" 5th Division Captain Sosuke Aizen joked with a friendly smile "You guys can get carry away sometimes." _'The fools, soon in years to come once I'm done with this gig, I'm going to make the perfect world before that boy graduates. I wouldn't be surprised if they've meet Kurosaki-chan.'_ he thought evilly on the inside.

"Enough." Yamamoto told them as the Captains stayed silent "Now then, Logan-san, if you wish to attend the Soul Arts Academy, then you would have to pass the entrance exam by showing them your reiatsu. You will be taught there for six years and then will be placed in a Division after graduation. However, once you become a Shinigami, you must put your life aside in order to protect the Souls and fight the Hollows. This is risking your life to the fullest."

"So basically becoming a Soul Reaper, I have to risk my life over and over." Garfield summarized it.

"That's basically it, Logan-san." 13th Division Captain Joshiro Ukitake replied.

"Well you know what?" Garfield said as the Captains all look at him "I think I'll join. I've been a hero in my past life, busting criminals, psychos, and conquerors. If I become a Shinigami, then that'll be my purpose here. I have risked my life for those who can't defend themselves so if you guys in need for more reapers to help you out with your Hollow problem, then I'm going to be the one on top in the Soul Arts Academy." he said while pointing at himself in confidence.

"Very well then." Yamamoto confirms "Now then, dismissed!"

"So what's the deal with this guy with the Captains?" asked 3rd Division Lt. Izuru Kiba, the blond Shinigami with his hair covering his left eye, and is seen sitting on the chair with the rest of the lieutenants from their respectful divisions.

"Oh who knows, but he is a cute scrawny looking boy." Rangiku states while drinking some tea.

"Isn't it strange that the Captain Commander requested someone who just got here after he died?" asked the petite teenage looking girl, Rukia Kuchiki. She has short black hair with one bang in front of her face, icy gray eyes, and her arm band has the kanji that she's the Lieutenant of the 13th Division.

"Well if it's what Commander-Sama orders then we should rely on his orders." 3rd Lt. Momo Hinamori said, the purple haired girl wasn't sure about anything but she was taught that her Captains orders are law and for the greater good.

"Oi, I think the meeting's over." spoke the other purple haired Lieutenant, Shouhei Hisagi of the 9th Division looking out from the door he sees the blond haired boy coming out with Captains Unohara and 13th Captain Joshiro Ukitake heading down to the Lieutenants room "They're coming here."

"Now Logan-San, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." the albino Captain Ukitake told him. "Our Lieutenants Rukia-Chan and Kotetsu-Chan will help you show you around the Sereitei and give you the outlook in how we operate."

 _'They're having us to help him?'_ Isane Kotetsu thought with nervousness. The snowflake haired girl who is the most tallest girl, taller than her own captain and is quite as busty as Rangiku(though for breast size is almost equally big). The Lieutenant of Unohara's is a bit shy around people and self-conscious about her height. Hopefully this Garfield doesn't mind about how tall she is.

"Kuchiki-Chan, Kotetsu-Chan, we request for your assistance." Unohara calls out as the tall lieutenant and the petite lieutenant came out facing their respectful Captains "Can you show Garfield around the Sereitei, as well as answer him some questions he would ask."

"Yes, Captain Unohara-Sempai." Isane replied as Rukia looks at the young man who looks at him back as he smiles at her and waves.

"If it's the Captains' orders, then I will also help the new Soul out." Rukia replied, a little startled by the smile he's giving as well as that wave.

"Well, it's nice to be escorted by two lovely ladies." Garfield said seeing Isane blushed and Rukia raising her eyebrow. _'Stupid, stupid stupid! They probably heard how I accidentally smush my face onto that big breasted woman! Why did I call them "lovely ladies?!" They'll going to judge me quickly! Calm down, all you have to do is excuse yourself.'_ "I-I mean, by you two. N-not that I'm saying you two aren't lovely, which you are. I mean-"

Ukitake and Unohara can only be amused by this boy's stammering as Ukitake spoke "Now don't be nervous around them, Logan-San. They may look scary but they're soft." he teased seeing Isane blushed and Rukia gave her captain a look.

"It's not every day he gets to be escorted with two beautiful women. Isane-Chan is quite the catch; you know?" Unohara told Garfield.

"C-Captain!" the tall lieutenant complained to her calm captain.

"Sounds like fun." Garfield nervously smiled, hoping that any more women wouldn't try to kill him today.

Rukia sighed, but bowed all the same to her superior, before turning to the once Titan and slightly bowed. "It would be my honor to escort you, Garfield-San."

"Sweet! Can't wait to check out my new home!" Garfield exclaimed, placing his hands behind his head.

"Then let's proceed." Rukia responded as she and her partner escorted the newly arrived soul and then escorted him out of the building all together.

Garfield and his escorts walked out of the very tall building and the blond took notice of a bunch of black robe people, that were dressed just like his escorts. "So... they are Shinigiamis as well?" He asked, pointing at all the people.

"That is correct." Rukia answered.

"There are thirteen squads, and each squad has their own Captain that leads them." Isane added.

"Who are your Captains? Garfield questioned.

"I serve under Ukitaki Joshiro, Captain of the 13th Squad. I'm his lieutenant and our Squad's in charge of purifying Hollows appearing in the Human World." Rukia states with pride in her squad.

"And you've met my Captain, Unohara Retsu of 4th Squad." Isane said "My Squad are in charge of the department of medical supplies and health. We make sure to treat any of the Shinigamis injured during battles or missions."

"So you're like a nurse?" Garfield asked as Isane couldn't help but blush by his smile when he asked.

"You can say that." Isane replied.

"Anyway, each of our Squads have our own compounds resident on each District. Example, the 12th Squad compound." Rukia points at the large compound far from them. "12th Squad is our science department in advanced technologies, in charged by Kurotsuchi-Taichou. Word of advice, never accept anything from Kurotsuchi-Taichou. He's how you souls of the living say, a textbook example of a mad scientist."

"Thanks for the warning." Garfield said as the three moves on to explore more of the town. "Any other Captains or Squads that I should be worried about?"

"There's the 11th Squad, a bunch of Neanderthal ruffians run by Zaraki-Taicho." Rukia told him "If you manage to be close to him, you'll suffocate. his spiritual pressure is that suffocating for those who's reiatsu isn't strong enough. Ichimaru-Taicho of 3rd Squad has this fox-like smile, gives off a killer vibe."

"And you do not want to anger Captain-Commander Yamamodo-Sama, it's very rare to see him smile." Isane states.

"Basically half of your Captains are crazy." Garfield sweat drops, he should make a mental note to beware of those captains "At least Ms. Unohara seems nice."

 _'If only you knew her on the inside.'_ Isane thought as she felt a shiver running down through her body.

Later on, the three stopped to get some sticky buns as Garfield likes the tour. He has learned that there are clothing stores around for Shinigamis to appear in the human world, as well as learning that Rukia has a fondness over these prez candy descender like object called Gikon which are used to separate the Shinigami's soul from their artificial bodies used for the Human World, Gigai's, whenever the Shinigamis go to the Human World. In fact, Rukia seems to like the rabbit series model, the Chappy series.

"So your big brother is a Captain as well?" Garfield asked Rukia who nodded.

"6th Captain of the 6th Squad." Rukia said as her tone is a bit more sadden "Byakuya-Neesan's a great Captain, everyone has looked up to my family as we're the most aristocratic families of the four clans."

"Cool, he sounds like a noble Captain." Garfield replied. "So is there a good movie around here?"

"Oh, we don't have those around here, sorry." Isane states "All we do have an old training films for Squad members."

"Maybe when I get me an artificial human body to wear, we might go to see movies in the human world." Garfield suggested.

"Why? Is that supposed to be enjoyable?" Rukia inquired.

"Totally!" Garfield smiled as he remembered all the times he and the Titans went to the Jump City Old Town Japanese Movie Theater, the only place to get the newest Japanese movies in the city of Jump City, California. "There's nothing better than watching some movies with good friends!"

"You're right. That does sound quite fun." Isane smiled fondly.

"Now what should we do?" Garfield inquired.

"Well the sun's setting, so we should retire for the night." Rukia states as the sun is setting.

"I guess you're right." Garfield replied "So are there any hotels or inns to stay for the night?"

"Can you afford one?" Isane asked "The only hotels and inns are at the fields of the Rukongai districts."

"Why not I stay at either of your places for tonight?" Garfield asked them. "Well, unless you don't have any spare bedrooms."

"I live in a studio apartment down the west corner." Rukia states.

"And I live with my sister, but I guess we can take you in." Isane said, she has never had a boy over her apartment and she does have a spare futon for him to sleep in.

"Wait, what about taking me to the academy?" Garfield asked.

"We can take you tomorrow, getting to the student entrances exam is the most important if you want to go passed through." Rukia states.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll be sleeping through the night then." Garfield said "So I'll be staying at your place, right, Isane?"

"Yes." the tall girl replied "I'll let you sleep in the spare futon." she said as Garfield walks her home while they separate from Rukia, who went to her own place.

"Kiyone-Nee, I'm home!" Isane shouts through the house as she brought Garfield in "I must warn you, my little sister can be a tad...nosey."

"Oneesan!" shout the petite blond girl with blue eyes and wears a white collar for her Shinigami wear, as well as white gloves as she marches towards her big sister "Oh my, when Ukitake-Taichou mentions that you'll be hanging out with a boy, he wasn't kidding!" Kiyone exclaimed in shock, seeing her shy big sister with the blond young man.

"Kiyone, this isn't what it seems." Isane tries to deny it but her little sister stares at Garfield who looks at her nervously from her stare.

"Hmm..." Kiyone hummed as she looks around at Garfield, as she said "Cute, handsome, seems to be young looking, you're perfect! Please take care of my clumsy sister for me!"

BONK!

Isane bonks Kiyone on the head, causing the blond Kotetsu sister to fall down with a lump. "I'm so sorry about my sister, she can be very..."

"Hey, it's cool." Garfield replied sheepishly, her sister seems to remind him of Starfire in anyway "Your sister seems to be the most hyperactive type. Is she always like this?"

"Usually around with her Squad Captain." Isane states as she brings Garfield to where the room he'll be sleeping. Garfield didn't saw the light blush she had on her face _'I-I'm just helping him sleep down at the guest room.'_ "Hey!? You don't by any chance have a boyfriend that would be angry that I'm sleeping here, do you?" Garfield asked, not wanting to cause any drama for the girl who was so kind to him on this day.

"What? No, of course not!" Isane denied, shaking her head in a negative manner. "Why do you ask?"

"Just not wanting to step on any toes." Garfield frowned and looked in thought. "But are you sure? I find it hard to believe that a girl as pretty as you don't have a boyfriend."

Isane blushed and couldn't believe what she just heard. Not only did the blond boy not believe her own words, but then had the nerve to all her pretty! Nobody has ever called her pretty before. Most of the guys and even some of the girls focused mainly on Captain Unohara, and Lieutenant Matsumoto. She didn't know what to do. Slap him for not believing her or slap him for calling her pretty. Either way he was getting slapped, and slapped he was, by a slap that sounded throughout the house followed by a loud shout of baka.

"Baka!" Isane exclaimed as she blushed and stomped away.

Garfield lied on the floor, a big red hand print on his face. "What just happened?" He asked himself, rubbing his cheek.

Meanwhile, at the forest outside of the Rukongai district, Captain Aizen along with his fellow captains, Gin and Tossen, were meeting up in secret at the wide center of the forest.

"So, how's gathering up the Arrancars back in Hueco Mundo, Aizen-Sama?" Gin asked with his signature foxlike smile.

"Going well, Gin." Aizen response "But that's not the point right now."

"It has to do with that Logan boy, right?" Tossen asked.

"Yes. I don't know what makes him special since he died, but I do know what his profession is back when he was alive." Aizen ststes as his look turn sinister "If he proves to be a nuisance then we'll have to keep an eye on him." He said adjusted his fake glassed. "For now, at least."

"He doesn't look so harmful." Gin states.

"Well we can't be careful." Aizen said as he looks up the sky 'There's no way that he can spoil my plans. No matter, my quest for the perfect world shall commence.'

 **So what do you think? Leave comments below and let me know through your reviews.**

 **Also read "The Green Flash" at BartWLewis' profile.**


	2. Fresh off from the Academy

**I do not own Teen Titans and I don't own Bleach.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 2: Fresh off from the Academy.

 _Somewhere in the planes of what it looks like Africa, but the sky is green and the ground is white. Garfield is seen standing, looking around the reverse world of what he believed to be Africa._

 _"Where am I?" he asked looking around. He was nervous, wondering where he could be. Can he dream after he died? He wondered about that. He hears something swift as he turns around, nothing. He was now curious about what was going on right now._

 _"Okay, dude. I know that I'm dreaming. I'm probably in these weird meaningful dreams for something, or I ate that pudding Raven told me not to eat before bed." Garfield states as he walks down the white field._

 _"Turn back."_

 _Garfield froze, turning his head to see a dead tree, and on the branch, was a green and black bird. "Turn back." it said as it melts down into something. He couldn't see it, but it looks to be a shape of a girl, a girl quite familiar to him, but in black tattered clothes. But behind the girl was a large, shadowy behemoth towering over them. It's white eyes glares at Garfield, as it opens its teeth showing a bright light._

/

Garfield gasp loudly as he is shot out of his futon. It was morning and he was still in Isane's place. "Oh man, what a weird dream." He said as he was sweating. Coming into his room was a worried looking Isane.

"Garfield-San, are you alright?!" Isane asked him to see him just woken up.

"Oh, I'm fine, Isane-Chan." Garfield replied as he rubs his eye. "Just a weird dream, that's all."

 _'Did he just call me, 'Isane-chan?'_ Isane thought as she felt a tint of red on her face, but quickly shakes her head _'Don't think of it like that, baka! He's saying it out of friendship!'_ she thought as she kneels down to him. "Do you want me to bring you something to eat? As long as it isn't fishcakes, which I still have nightmares about." she said quietly on the last sentence.

"No thanks. I need to do something after that dream." Garfield responded as he got to his feet and stretch out his back. "After that I need to study."

"Oh... alright." Isane nodded her head in understanding. "I'll see you later then."

"Gottcha!" Garfield exclaimed in agreement. "Bye, Isane-Chan!"

"Bye, Garfield-Sa...K-Kun." Isane replied as she slightly blushed as she left the young man's room.

"What a nice girl." Garfield said to himself as he took out one of his textbooks and started to read.

Montage Begins!

/

"The point of using Kido is to neutralize the Hollows with these advance spells!" the teacher told the students "Depends on the spiritual power you have, you can perform numerous Kido!"

Coming out of the floor are cardboard targets of Hollows and some are souls in display.

"Hit the targets but not the souls. Go!" the teacher instructs as many students perform many Kido.

 _'Time to show them what I can do.'_ Garfield thought as he declares "Kido Spell #1: Shou(Thrust)!" he said as he points with his index finger to bring out a red glowing beam of light.

However, the blast pushed him back off balance. He crashed through a wall and landed on some training equipment inside. The students and teacher look at Garfield, seeing him groaning as he lay on the test dummies.

/

"The sword is a Shinigami's most valuable weapon." spoke another teacher, this time a Gotei 3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru, who oversees Zanpakuto studies. "You must learn to weld the sword to attack many Hollows on sight." he positioned one student to have his sword up, follow by another in a perfect stance. "But the most valuable thing about a Zanpakuto is to learn the name of its name." he saw Garfield raise his hand "Yes, Logan-San?"

"Why do we need to learn the name? Can we name it ourselves?" Garfield asks him.

"Not that simple if you learn your studies, Logan-San. You can't just name a Zanpakuto like a pet, it's supposed to be a part of you the moment you hold it. To gain access to its power, you must learn its name in order to gain access to its power. The swords you all currently have that got no names are called Asauchi. The Asauchi only becomes a Zanpakuto once you've activate it when you learn its name. Got it?" Gin lectured the former Titan.

"Oh, I got it." Garfield said as he stares at his sword that he got from the Academy. "Do we keep these after graduation."

"Of course, if you manage to pass." Gin said while still holding his fox-like smirk, as Garfield felt intimidation.

/

Garfield is now at Isane's place having dinner with Isane and her sister Kyione, all eating white rice with beans.

"So, how do you two activate your own Zanpakuto?" Garfield asks.

"Well, you just dream about it and it just pops out of your head." Isane explains. "You just have this...feeling when you learn the name of your sword. I've learned that mine's name is Itegumo, they can be activated if you say it's activation command."

/

Garfield is in his room and laid himself out on his bed as he thought about the girl's words on how to unlock his Zanpakuto and he hoped that it would happen soon. "Let's do this. Let's unlock my Zanpakuto." He whispered to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

/

Garfield opened his eyes and cursed as he failed to unlock his Zanpakuto. Yet alone actually have a dream the last night. "Maybe I'll have better luck tonight."

/

"Did you unlock your Zanpakuto, Garfield-Kun?" Isane asked the young blond.

"No, Isane-Chan." Garfield sighed sadly.

"Well, you'll get to it soon." Isane said as she pats him on the back. "It takes a while for your Zanpakuto to activate."

/

Weeks passed as Garfield is now seen at the study hall writing down research on how to activate Zanpakuto. He noticed someone drop some books on the floor after tripping on her sandal. _'Better help her.'_ he thought as he walks down to help the woman. "Here, let me help." he told her.

"Oh, thank you." said the woman. She's a slim and youthful woman, skin is fair, but she has a narrow look in her blue eyes through her oval glasses. Her black hair is pulled back with one sharp bang on the right side of her face. To Garfield, she looks to be like a stricter version of Raven. "It's nice for once that there's one person who helps around."

"Yeah, I like to help around people. My name's Logan Garfield." Gar introduced himself.

"Well I'm Isa Nanao, Lieutenant of the 8th Division." Nanao respond as Garfield place the books on the cart. "Thank you, Logan-San, for the help."

"No problem." Garfield replied to the Lieutenant "Anything for a lovely lady." he adds which made Nanao having a pink tint on her cheeks as she saw him go back to the table.

/

Garfield is seen practicing his swordsmanship, facing off his opponent during the sword sparring class. He manages to land a hit, but was immediately swipe down on the floor.

/

Months later, in another class, Garfield is seen reciting Haiku.

"What was I when I was alive? A hero, a joker, and a beast that I was once was." Garfield recited.

"Logan-San, there is a 5-7-5 syllable in a haiku." spoke 3rd Lieutenant Izuru Kira. "You were far off with more syllables. Please, recite your poems."

"Yeah, I got a question. What does Haikus have to do with fighting dark empty souls of destructions?" Garfield asked making Izuru feel insulted "I mean, it's pretty much pointless to learn Haiku-"

/

"Me and my big mouth." Garfield muttered as he holds a pole with two buckets of water on each side while trying to not spill the water while crawling on his knees around the spiky ground. "GAAH! WHY ARE MY KNEES BLEEDING IF I'M ALREADY DEAD! THIS ISN'T MUCH OF AN AFTERLIFE!" he shouts out loud while he cries anime tears. _'Even in the afterlife, I can still feel pain.'_

/

Garfield slump on his bed, tired from all the training as he yawns. 'Man, this has been a hellish few months.' he thought as his eyes starts to fall asleep, drowsy from all the studying and training.

/

 _Opening his eyes, Garfield finds himself in the large jungle. Confused by this new world, he walks forward 'What is this? Is this a dream?' he thought as he realizes what it might be "Of course! It must be my dream to learn my Zanpakuto's name!" he thought as he continues to walk down the path._

 _He spotted a waterfall flowing down a lake, as he walks down and saw a curvy silhouette. He stopped when the person behind the waterfall walks out of it, revealing her gray skinned look with green swirls around her body. She was wearing a black, two-piece tribal bikini, showing off her large cleavage, and has long green spiky hair and pure black eyes with green lips._

 _'Raven?' he thought, as he finds the girl familiar to the girl he fell in love with once. "W-Who are you?" he asks her._

 _"Why I'm your soul!" she replied with a snarky attitude._

 _"My what?" he asks in confusion._

 _"Well, I'm a part of your soul, and you must guess what my name is or you'll never unlock your Zanpakuto abilities." she told him with a smirk._

 _"Okay! Let me guess!" Gar tries to think of her name, as he thinks harder until he snaps his fingers "I got it! Your name is...Betty!"_

 _She gave him a deadpan look of disbelief "Really? You think my name is Betty?" she scoffs at him. "Well, see you when you decide what my name is, dork." she said as Garfield's world starts to wave around in distortion._

With a jump, the blond male awoke and started panting as he felt his breathing grow shallow. "Well..." He started as he wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled to himself. "At least I met her... or it... or her... whatever." The former Titan got out of bed and jumped into his clothes, ready to start his day and figure out the name of his Zanpakuot. "Let's do this!" He cheered as he ran from his room.

/

"Later on, through the months, the hero of the story was practicing his swordsmanship as he went through name sin his head. _'Rachel? No. Becky? No. Sally? Maybe.'_ But unfortunately, he was ripped from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Garfield-Kun? How are you doing today?" Isane asked her friend.

"Fine, Isane-Chan!" Garfield chirped in delight. "Last night I saw my Zanpakuto in my dream and now I just need to figure out her name!"

"Well, you ever tried to learn the true meaning of your sword's name?" Isane asks him.

"What do you mean?" Garfield replied.

"To gain the power and name of your Zanpakuto, you're gonna need to know what kind of element is within your soul. The Zanpakuto is born with the soul, so guessing its name wouldn't be that simple." she explains as she places her hand on his chest "You've got to find out the name from within your soul."

 _'My soul?'_ Garfield thought, as he contemplates Isane's words.

/

While walking down the halls through the academy, Garfield spotted a bunch of the students picking on another classmate. He saw the boy being stomped and kicked by the bullying students who looks like thugs.

"Man, you are so weak, Hanataro!" spoke one of the bullies.

"Yeah, having the weakest spiritual energy in the whole academy!" said another bully.

Garfield frowns as he steps in and pulls the men away from the weak student. He turns them to glare at them as he shouts, "You bastards got a lot of nerve picking on those who can't defend themselves." he told them with a growl, as his spiritual energy matches up the intensity of his glare.

"Tsh, like you're going to take down us, gaki?" demand one of the thuggish students, but then starts to feel Garfield's reiatsu as he faints.

"Jugo!" yelled the leader as he turns to glare at Garfield "Why you little punk-"

"Ahem." spoke a voice as all turn to Unohara, who was just stopping by. "I hope you boys aren't starting a fight, are you?" she asks with the calmest smile on her face, but the bullies felt an intimidating reiatsu from her, as if they're suffocating it.

"N-No ma'am! We were just...leaving!" the bullies said as they carry their friend and dash on out of the hall.

"Garfield-San, Hanataro-San, are you two alright?" Unohara asks them.

"Yes, Captain Unohara-Sama." Hanataro respond nervously. "I-It is thanks to him that the bullies stopped picking on me."

"What can I say? I hate those who thinks they can pick on the weak cause they can." Garfield states as Unohara looks at Garfield with interest.

"Guessing you got quite some heroic qualities, Logan-San." Unohara comments with a warm smile.

"Well you know what they say? You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself becoming the villain." Garfield replied, "So when I die, I still have those heroic qualities inside of me."

Unohara nodded as she told Hanataro "Hanataro-San, let's go back to deliver more medical supplies."

"Y-Yes, Captain Unohara-Sama." Hanataro said as he follows his captain.

 _/_

 _Garfield walks down as he finds himself in the jungle again. "Really? The dream again?" he asks himself as he spotted a waterfall. He sighs as he went there to go find out his Zanpakuto's name, but stopped when he saw something shocking at the lake of the waterfall. "What...the...hell." he whispered seeing a crashed boat site. The same boat that his parents died in._

 _"They've protected you from this, you know." spoke the girl who steps behind him, as black birds surround her._

 _"Why did you show me this?" He demands her._

 _"This will be part of your first lesson: Find the power within. You got six hours before you wake up. That's about...an hour in this world so..." she push him down deep into the lake as she yells "Good luck, ya dork!"_

 _/_

 _Garfield impacted and sunk into the water as he held his hand over his mouth, in an attempt to hold his breath. He struggled to swim back to the surface as he found himself unable to swim back up but was still free to swim in any other direction. 'I'm running out of breath!' The former hero relented as he placed both hands over his mouth before gasping for breath, only to find that he could breath. He was underwater and he was breathing._

 _"What is going on?" He asked himself as he looked from side to side and 360 degrees, and as he did so he saw several dozen bursts of green bubbles came from the dark depths of the river. "What are those?" The blond boy swam towards the bubbles and as he reached them he noticed little green animals in the bubbles. "What the? What does that mean?"_

 _He saw one bubble that contains a lion. He attempts to grab it but it popped. A bright glow shows up, revealing to be some kind of armor. It was goldened all over, with the chest resembles a lion, golden shoulder pads, gauntlets, and grieves. It also sports a crowning helmet with darker golden trident-like headpiece around._

 _"Whoa, that is so cool!" Garfield states in awe, not realizing he ended up popping another bubble of an elephant._

 _The bright glow shows a grayish armor. The round blocky shoulder pads have red rectangles on each front, with silver horns on each side of the neck. It resembles a shogun's armor as it is bulky. It has black chainmail leggings with blocky grieves. Its helmet resembles a kabuto helmet._

 _Another bubble popped, it shows an armor resembling a goat. It was a white armor but with golden rims for the helmet with a visor. It is more of platted as the chest plate resembles a goat's head with blue eyes._

 _"That's so awesome." Garfield states in awe, seeing many kinds of armor. "Wait, how does armor-?"_

 _"The Zanpakuto always have strangest abilities depends on the owner's spirit." spoke the spiritual girl who floated next to Garfield, who scared him._

 _"Jesus, don't scare me like that!" Garfield told her._

 _"At least you don't have to worry about splooshing in your sleep." she told him, seeing Garfield looking down at his own crotch. "Anyway, think about what my name is, and you'll unlock your full potential." She told him as she spread her black wings and flew up, as Garfield notices the chain cuffed around her ankle, that is linked up to the surface._

 _Once Garfield swims up the surface, his eyes widen at who was that girl walking towards. The person standing on a rock next to the black winged girl, was a muscle toned male. He has long wild green hair, pointed ears, narrow forest green eyes, pale skin with fangs on his lower jaw, with a dog-like snout. He has bangs hanging on the side of his face, as he wears a leather jacket with a furry mane, with straps wrapped around his chest, and black and green striped pants with black boots. He also wears a chain around his waist that connects to the black winged girl._

 _"Hello, Garfield. Nice seeing you again." he spoke as Garfield recognized just the tone of his voice._

 _"Beast?" Garfield asks in shock._

 _"Yes, but that is not my name." the man told him as he stands up, holding the black winged girl with him. "You see, the two of us, are part of you and your Zanpakuto. A Zanpakuto can have split souls which is a rarity. Do you know who we resemble?"_

 _Garfield tries to think, as he looks at the black winged girl. "You...you look like Raven which means I still love her deeply. She always never let me get away with anything, scolding me to keep me in line. Yet, she was always looking out for me like the rest of the team." He then looks at the man who resembles a feral version of himself "And you, you're basically the Beast but my inner anger. But with that inner anger, comes in protecting the ones I love. Protect and love..."_

 _"Are the qualities in what you are." the black winged girl states._

 _"And the various armors relate to the animals I used to change form, like with my powers. My Zanpakuto can help me change into any of my armor." Garfield's eyes widen in realization, looking at the two. "I got it. I know exactly what your names are." he points to her "The one with Black Wings, Kuro Tsubana." he then turns to the feral man. "Janguru Hoshoku-Sha, meaning Jungle Predator. Kuro Tsubana no Janguru Hoshoku-Sha."_

 _"Congratulations, ya dork." the black winged girl, Kuro Tsubana, told as she claps her hands._

 _"You got it right." Janguru said as he smirks._

 _/_

Garfield slowly opens his eyes, as he shot out of bed. He then turns to see his own sword, standing next to him as it glows bright.

"I finally got it." he said as he grabs his blade.

/

Garfield has been improving his skills in swordsmanship, kido spells, and combat. He is now standing in front of a bunch of judges, as for his graduation he must show his Zanpakuto.

"Alright, Logan Garfield, time to show us your true form of your Zanpakuto!" 1st Commander-Captain Yamamoto said as he along with the 4th Captain Retsu Unohara, 8th Captain Shunsui Kyouraku, and 13th Captain Jushiro Ukitake. Isane, Nanao, and Rukia are with their respectful captains.

 _'Those four are the oldest captains known throughout the Gotei 13.'_ Rukia thought as she looks at Garfield. _'I sure hope Gar can pass this with flying colors.'_

Garfield close his eyes as he opens. Holding up appears to be a dagger, shaped to resemble an army knife. "Salvage, Kuro Tsubana no Janguru Hoshoku-Sha!" he shouts as his dagger bursts into light "Form: Lion!" he shouts as his whole body is covered in the golden lion armor like in his dream. He carries giant gauntlets with long extended claws **(JP: Think WarGreymon's metal claws from Digimon).**

The judges looked on with passive faces, but nothing to could how impressed they looked in the eyes, well if you knew what to look for.

/

'Alright, time to show them!' Garfield cheered mentally as he started going through katas that he was starting to develop for his golden claws that he possessed in his lion form.

/

Back with the judges they started conversing with one another.

"I'm impressed." One judge stated to his fellow judges.

"Same. I say let him pass." The second agreed.

"I would like to see more, but he should pass." A third added with a sigh. "See if his old powers have bled through into his new powers."

"Fine. Send in the test Hollows!" the first judge orders as the student pulls the lever.

/

Rising from the floor, are five black, robotic Hollows with white masked heads. Garfield looks shocked that there is animatronics, in a spiritual realm.

"This place has technology here!?" Garfield asks in shock.

"This animatronics are made finest from the 12th Division's Shinigami Research and Science Institution." the first judge explains to the former Titan.

Garfield looks at the robots, thinking how to deal with them. _'I've faced giant monsters and creepy puppets before, time to show them that I have what it takes to be a Shinigami!'_ Garfield thought as he flashes step to the first robot Hollow, using his claws to slash it down. Then he flashes step towards another again, stabbing the masked head of the body. "Is that all you got!?" Garfield ask as he saw three towering robotic Hollows, classified to resemble the Menos, the largest Hollow there is. _'All I need is to target the masks.'_ he thought as he charges after the large Hollow.

But unlike the other robots, the robotic Menos was made to resemble that of a Menos so it's tougher. Garfield keeps slashing and slashing, as the Menos blasts him a powerful beam towards him. He hits the ground, but he gets back up.

"I'm not giving up that easily!" Garfield growls as his chest plate opens "Lion's Roar!" he shouts as he blasts the Menos with a powerful green blast towards the robot. He manages to damage it, but the robot continues to stand. But at bad timing, Garfield's armor disappears.

"What the hell!?" Garfield said unexpectedly, seeing his armor disappeared from him _. 'Is this the limit I can do?'_ he thought as the Menos hovers over him. Garfield sweat drops, as he held his sword up while facing the Menos. "No way, I'm not gonna give up that easily! I've worked too hard for this!"

"Enough!" the judge shouts as the Menos stopped. "I think we've seen enough. The test is over, Logan-San."

"W-What?" Garfield stammers in shock "But did I pass or-"

"You'll see the results during the graduation ceremony." the second judge respond. "Come back to see your results in three days."

/

Three days have passed since that day and Garfield was nervously pacing back and forth as he awaited the results of his test. He was with all of the other students of his graduating class, and while all of them were nervous, none of them were as nervous as he was. Standing beside him with a frustrated expression on her face as her eyes followed her friend's pacing.

"Will you stop?" Isane asked her friend as she patiently waited for the results to be posted.

"No way, Isane-Chan!" Garfield responded as he put his hands in the air and waved them in agitation. "This is my future we're talking about here! I can't just stop feeling this way!"

"Look. Here he comes." Isane interrupted her friend as she noticed one of the academy's officials walking down the halls with a single piece of paper in his hands. "See. Soon we'll know if you passed."

"About time!" Garfield exclaimed as he ran to the school official and yanked the piece of paper from his hands before looking for his name. "I got…88.5%!"

"Congrats, Gar-Kun!" Isane replied as she hugs Garfield. "Zanpakuto skills- A. Kido skills- B. Combat- A. Intelligence- C. Speed- B. This looks good. Now let's see which squad you're in-" she paused as she turns pale, as she sweat dropped.

"Are you okay, Isane-Chan?" Garfield asked her. "So, did I get in your division?"

"Well, not exactly." Isane said nervously. "You'll be placed in a different squad."

"Oh, well which Squad is it?" Garfield said as he reads "After showcasing the data of the results, we've concluded to place you in the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, led by Captain Kenpachi Zuraki, and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi. Well that doesn't sound bad. Wait, which division is the 11th Squad?"

/

At the sector of the 11th Squad, Garfield gave a pale look equal to Isane's. The 11's Squad is known for housing in the roughest, hot-blooded, and fighting spirited Shinigamis in all of the Serentei. They are known as the Zaraki Corps since it's been run by their most deadliest Captain. All Garfield saw was most of the Shinigami punching each other, biting each other, and a group that's playing that chance game where you place your hand on the table while the knife moves in between the fingers hoping the knife won't stab or cut off the fingers.

 _'I'm placed in here!?_ ' Garfield thought in shock, feeling like a kitten being placed in a cage full of bulldogs.

"Come on. Go in." Isane commented.

"Right..." Garfield sighed as he walked through the door way and made his way into the large group.

"You need to find your Captain." Isane stated. "I'll see you around, later Gar."

"Right...bye, Isane-Chan." Garfield agreed as he walked into the crowd and looked left and right for anyone who looked like a Captain. As he walked he found a small pink haired girl sitting mostly to herself with a happy smile on her lips. "Excuse me, little girl?"

"Hiya there!" The girl greeted cheerfully.

"Um hello..." Garfield waved awkwardly.

"If you're looking for Kenny, then look behind you!" the girl smiled brightly.

"Kenny?" Garfield said to himself as he turned around and froze in fear as he came face to face with a scary looking man. 'Oh shit!'

The man in question looks like if a serial killer with the face of a cult following actor from the 80s and 90s. He has jet-black, liberty-styled, spikey hair that for some reason has tiny bells at the tips. His face has one scar across his left eye down to his chin, but his right eye has a black eyepatch. His tall appearance shows intimidation to Garfield, with his wild grin of a killer. He wore his white Captain's jacket sleeveless, with black sleeves fitting his black robe. His chest and six pack shows with his midsection wrapped in bandages.

"Who the fuck are you?" the Captain spoke to the nervous Garfield.

"Um, well I'm Logan Garfield, and I'm part of your squad now!" Garfield said with a bow.

"Logan...Logan...ah, you're the guy whom Unohara took an interest, I assume?" he asks with an intimidating stare.

"Y-Yes, I'm promoted to 8th Seat after graduating from the Academy!" Garfield states "Please, treat me well!"

"Hmm, well if you're going to be part of my Squad, you'll learn where your place is." Kenpachi states giving a maniac looking grin "There's a pecking order around here. There's you, the new guy, along with my seated officers of my division, the worms, the dirt, the worms that lives inside of the dirt, my nameless sword, my lieutenant, Kusajishi Yachiru, and then there's me. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah...wouldn't it be just the worms in the dirt since all worms lives in the dirt-" Garfield didn't finish as he felt heavy pressure from his body, beginning to choke. All of the seated squad members begin to choke except for Yachiru and three others in Squad 11.

One is a bald man with red markings around his narrow eyes, another is a man with purple bobcut hair with his right eye having twin red lashes on his upper brow, and twin yellow lashes on the corner of his eyelash, with an orange sweater collar on his black robe. The last one has spiky red hair, white bandana that covers some black tattoos. They are 3rd Seated Officer Ikkaku Madarame, 4th Seated Officer Yumichika Ayasegawa, and 6th Seated Officer Renji Abarai.

"Oh dear, looks like the new guy has angered our Captain." Yumichika said with a sigh.

"Damn, just when on the first day." Renji stated.

"At least we're the ones who got used to his spiritual pressure." Ikkaku states while sweating.

"Are ya making fun of me, punk? Is that it!?" Kenpachi growls at Garfield.

"N-No, sir." Garfield respond nervously, surprising Kenpachi who sees him resisting his spiritual pressure.

"Prove it buy going out to buy my men some rice. You will work your way to the top until you've earned my respect and acknowledgement!" Kenpachi states with an intense glare "If you can prove your usefulness, then I'll promote you to 7th Seat, a spot needed to fill after our last guy Shinoo bit the dust! Understand, maggot!?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Garfield respond as he feels Kenpachi's spiritual pressure lessens, making him gasp for air.

"Good. Now then, nobody bothers me while I train!" Kenpachi states as he flashes step out of here, disappearing.

 _'This psycho's a captain?!_ ' Garfield thought as he gulps, now realizing that he's way over his mind. _'Maybe if I do some good jobs, I can get promoted and maybe promoted to another Squad. Maybe Isane's Squad.'_

"Never seen a punk kid who can manage Kenpachi's Reitsu." spoke a short Shinigami about half of Garfield's height. He has black hair tied to a bun, a mustache connected to his sideburns, a bruised black eye with a scar, big chin and his Shinigami robe has ripped sleeves showing his muscles. "You got a long way to go. Name's Yao, 14th Seat, 2 years in this Squad."

"Thanks. I'm 8th but hopefully I can get promoted really soon." Garfield replied.

"I getcha, not fit in this Squad, eh?" Yao asks raising an eyebrow "Believe me, kid. Our Captain my not have a Zanpakuto, but he's so crazy strong no one wants to fight him."

"He doesn't know his own Zanpakuto's name?!" Garfield asks in shock. "Yet, he's still Captain!?"

"Oh, he does have a Zanpakuto, from what I hear it's so strong that the Senreitei Council seals the name from him activating it!" Yao states, matter of factry.

"Why? Is he untrustworthy?" Garfield inquired.

"I wouldn't say that." Yao rubbed the back of his head lazily. "But maybe that's the reason."

"O-Okay..." Garfield chuckled awkwardly. "Good to know."

/

"Are you sure that this is a promising idea?" Death asked her old friend.

"Yes. Garfield will need to toughen up and Division 11th is the best way to do so." Sandman responded as he rubbed the sand from his eyes and brushed it into his jar of sand.

"I guess." Death frowned.

"You know this is necessary if you want the Crisis to turn into your favor." Sandman narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"The Crisis is drawing near. Once she has all 'she' needs, all the multiverse will be in trouble. Worst when Barry Allen created Flashpoint." Death told him "Besides, this Garfield will have a key role in this. Once he learns what his true power of his Zanpakuto can do."

Sandman sigh tiredly as he responds "His powers are only a gateway to where he'll have the Logans do. Hopefully, not to their own doom."

/

 **Wow, nice that I've managed to update this after Rockstar Titan. Anyway, here's another chapter for Emerald Shinigami. What pray tell will happen next? Stay tuned and find out!**

 **Remember to Review!**


End file.
